


Synchronicity

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Menstrual Sex, Sex Toys, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, ish but nothing graphic or bloody or penetrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, all of their periods sync up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

The shopping list is a mess.

_Bread_  
 _Milk_  
 _Corn Flakes_  
 _Choccies_  
 _Hobnobs!! – ♥ Louis_  
 _Tea bags – ♥ Louis_  
 _Biscuits in general_  
 _Bananas_  
 _Loo paper_  
 _Face cream_  
 _Ice cream_  
 _Whipped cream? – Zayn_  
 _Tweezers – Liam_  
 _Crisps – get a few! ♥ Niall_  
 _Pain killers – Louis_  
 _TAMPONS!!! – Louis_

Harry sighs. She frowns at the list and shoves it into the pocket of her jeans. She can do this without everyone else’s opinions on her precious shopping list. It’s ridiculous the amount that the other girls have at her and Louis’ house. It’s bad enough that at least five nights a week, one of them (if not more) stays over. 

She and Louis haven’t shagged in _days_. It’s beginning to get ridiculous. 

Any longer and Harry’s going to start having to glare at her band mates and tell them to go away and she really doesn’t like being mean. But in the name of sex, she would do it. 

Especially since this morning, Harry thought that she would finger Louis awake, only for Louis to grab her hand as she stroked up her thigh, pushing her away. Harry had pouted, of course. But Louis mumbled that she had got her period the night before and wasn’t up for sex.

Harry had pouted all the way to the shower, only to realise that _she_ had her period too. Then all of the girls came over, in various states of disgruntlement, stating that they all had their periods. Harry had been the one to draw the short straw and had to go to the shops to get the various things everyone had written on the list. Including tampons. She couldn’t forget the tampons. She had done that once and it had _not_ ended well. 

She pushes the shopping trolley forwards with a sigh, making sure to pick up enough fruit and vegetables to see them through for a few days. She wanders around the shops for a little while, pondering other things to get and trying to ignore the twinging in her lower stomach. She grits her teeth at the pain and quickly picks up a few boxes of pain killers that Louis had haphazardly added to the list. They usually went through a few boxes whenever their periods lined up.

Harry was just about to turn down another aisle when her phone buzzed in her pocket, signalling a text message. She pulled it out and read the message from Louis about getting some salsa as well. With a sigh, Harry headed down the crisps aisle and picked up a few bags and a couple of jars of salsa. 

The last thing she grabbed was five boxes of tampons, in various brands, for all of them. She knew she was going to get weird looks going through the check-out but she didn’t care. Apparently it was one of the _joys_ of being a woman.

By the time Harry got home, laden down with shopping bags, her stomach was hurting a little more than twinging. The first thing she was going to do once she got inside was take some pain killers and make herself a nice cup of camomile tea to soothe her cramps.

She shouldn’t have thought ahead, because the moment she walks through the door, she is bombarded by her three friends and her girlfriend, all grabbing for the bags.

“Did you get my tampons?” Zayn’s asking, rifling through one of the bags. “Yes!” she exclaims, grabbing it. She disappears a moment later, the box in hand. 

“Hi, love,” Louis says, pushing her way passed the others. She presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek and it’s only then that she realises every single one of them are topless.

“Hi,” Harry replies. “Are we allowed to be naked when the others are here now?” she asks hopefully.

Niall nods as she rips open a packet of biscuits, shoving one into her mouth. “Yeah, me tits are hurting.”

“Mine too,” Louis agrees. Harry instinctively looks down and sees that Louis’ nipples are a little redder than usual. She makes a mental note later to give them a massage with some of the body butter she purchased earlier in the week. 

“Alright,” Harry says. She immediately whips off her top and folds it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She rarely wears a bra as it is, so she doesn’t have to worry about taking that off as well.

“Who would think,” Liam starts as she reaches for the packet of Hobnobs. “That we’re the world’s biggest girl band with the way we are today?”

Niall snorts. “We’re also women,” she says. “We’re allowed to do what we want at home.”

Zayn appears a moment later, looking a little more comfortable. She presses a kiss to both Niall and Liam’s bare shoulders as she reaches into each of their packets of biscuits for one. “Where’s the ice cream?” she asks. 

Harry wordlessly hands her the tub she knows is Zayn’s favourite and she gets a warm smile in return.

“Let’s go watch a movie,” Niall says, taking another packet of biscuits with her and a family sized block of chocolate.

The other girls agree and they all make their way to the living room. She can hear them arguing over which superhero movie to watch.

Louis reappears, startling Harry, who hadn’t even realised that she had disappeared. “Thanks for going shopping, love,” she says. 

“Anytime,” Harry replies. She pulls Louis closer for a cuddle but immediately loosens her hold when Louis hisses. “Are you alright?” 

“My tits are really sore,” she mumbles.

“Wait right here, I’m going to get something.” Harry dashes off to their bedroom. She shimmies out of her skinny jeans and quickly pulls on a pair of loose fitting joggers that don’t have nearly as much pressure on her stomach as her jeans do. 

Once she’s changed, she grabs the body butter and heads back to the kitchen. Louis is leaning against the counter, sipping at her tea when Harry steps back into the room. She raises her eyebrow at Harry before setting her cup down. 

“What’s that?” Louis asks.

Harry uncaps the little pot and dips her finger in. “Body butter,” she replies easily. She smears some onto the palm of her hand before setting the pot down on the counter next to Louis. “It’ll soothe your skin.”

She rubs her hands together, coating it them in the body butter before she carefully takes Louis’ right breast into her hand. She massages the tender skin softly, making sure that she’s careful with every stroke. After a little while, Louis relaxes into her touch and closes her eyes. Harry smiles to herself, working the cream into Louis’ skin. She’s careful not to touch Louis’ sensitive nipples as she massages her breasts, unwilling to cause her any more discomfort. Louis lets out a soft sigh as Harry moves to her other breast, repeating the same actions on it. 

Once she’s finished massaging Louis’ boobs, she moves up across Louis’ chest and across her collarbones, working the excess cream into her skin. Louis moans again and her eyes flicker open, her gaze locking with Harry’s. She licks her lips and a moment later, she’s cupping the back of Harry’s neck, pulling her closer for a kiss. Harry moves willingly, letting her hands rest on Louis’ hips, their breasts rubbing against each other, a little slick from the massage Harry just gave Louis. 

“Did you know,” Harry starts, kissing her way down Louis’ jaw, “that orgasms are really good for relieving cramps?” 

Louis pulls back and eyes Harry warily. “Is that an offer?” 

Harry grins and nods. “We can go upstairs while the other girls are watching their movie,” she says. 

Louis licks her lips and nods. “Yeah,” she breathes. “Alright.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand and they sneak through the house, upstairs to their room. Harry closes the door firmly behind them and turns around, immediately taking Louis into her arms. She kisses her hotly, guiding them back towards the bed at the same time. She only stops moving when Louis’ knees hit the back of the bed and she lets go of Louis.

“You get on the bed, I’m going to find a good vibrator,” Harry says between kisses. 

Louis nods and climbs up on the bed, flopping back on the pillows, causing Harry to smile. Harry opens the bottom drawer on her side of the bed and rifles through their sex toys to find the vibrator she’s looking for. It’s a sleek, six inch pale pink vibrator that they don’t use as often as other toys, but it definitely comes in handy. She turns the base to make sure that the batteries still work in it and it buzzes to life in her hands. 

“Do you want me to go over your clothes or just over your knickers?” Harry asks as she climbs on the bed next to Louis, setting the toy down on her pillow. 

“Over my knickers,” Louis replies. “But can I keep my joggers on?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, of course,” she agrees instantly. She leans down to kiss Louis again, cupping one of her still slick breasts as she does. She runs her thumb over the nipple, making Louis hiss against her lips. 

“Maybe avoid my nipples?” Louis comments. “They’re quite sore still.”

“Alright,” Harry replies. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis assures her, tilting her head up for another kiss. Harry sighs and loses herself in the kiss, enjoying the way Louis’ hand tangles in her hair, tugging ever so slightly. The pressure is familiar and grounding in a way that Harry doesn’t completely loves and thoroughly enjoys. 

She strokes down Louis’ side with the hand that isn’t holding herself up, letting her fingers fit easily in the dips of Louis’ ribs. She rubs her thumb over the mound of Louis’ ribcage, slowly making her way lower. She traces her finger around Louis’ belly button, tugging on the piercing, eliciting a small hiss from Louis. 

With a smile, Harry pulls back just enough to start trailing kisses down Louis’ neck, pausing every so often when Louis’ breath hitches. She takes her time exploring, sucking marks into her soft flesh. Louis’ so responsive as Harry goes lower, letting her teeth sink in to her clavicle just enough that Louis groans, her hand tightening in Harry’s hair.

“Haz,” she says breathily. Harry looks up at her girlfriend. Louis’ eyes are glassy and unfocused. She tugs on Harry’s hair a little and guides her back in, kissing her hotly. Harry shifts so she’s a little more over Louis, letting her weight rest on her forearm and elbow rather than her hand. She picks up the vibrator that’s still sitting on the pillow and she turns it on to the lowest setting.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, pulling back just enough to see Louis’ face.

Louis bites her lip and nods. “Yeah,” she agrees. She spreads her legs, settling them on either side of Harry’s hips.

She looks gorgeous like this, Harry thinks as she runs the vibrator across Louis’ shoulder briefly. Louis twitches at the touch and watches Harry through hooded eyes. Harry slowly traces the vibrator in random patterns across Louis’ chest, over each of her breasts and then down to her stomach. She flicks her gaze back up to Louis when she reaches between her legs and she pushes the vibrator right against her clothing covered pussy. 

Louis inhales sharply, her body automatically pushing down into the touch. “Please, Harry,” she whimpers.

Harry manoeuvres a little, shifting so she can pull back the elastic of the waistband of Louis’ joggers. She keeps her gaze on Louis the entire time, slipping her hand and vibrator underneath the material of her bottoms. Louis licks her lips in anticipation and Harry surges forwards, kissing her again as she presses the tip of the vibrator against Louis’ covered clit. Louis’ body twitches at the touch, pushing back into it. Louis moans into the kiss. One of her hands slips into Harry’s hair while the other strokes down Harry’s back, keeping her close. 

“More,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. Harry nods and presses the vibrator a little harder against Louis’ clit and uses her thumb to turn the speed up just a little from where it’s still on the lowest setting. Louis whines in the back of her throat and clings a little harder to Harry, her body starting to tremble.

Harry kisses down Louis’ jaw, nipping lightly when she reaches Louis’ neck. She can feel Louis’ chest pressing against her own, her breathing hard and erratic. She strokes across Harry’s back before cupping one of her breasts. She thumbs over the nipple and Harry closes her eyes at the contact. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Louis mumbles. She takes Harry’s face in both of her hands, stroking the apples of her cheeks with her thumbs. She kisses Harry sweetly and Harry rewards her by changing the angle of the vibrator ever so slightly so it’s putting even more pressure on her clit. 

Louis’ entire body tenses and she clamps her legs tighter against Harry’s own. Harry grins down at her and starts moving the vibrator in small circles, just to watch Louis tremble underneath her. Her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Harry licks her lips and pushes down harder with the toy. Louis hands drop from their hold on Harry’s face and she grips the bedcovers underneath her, tightening her fists around them.

“Close,” Louis pants. 

Harry dips her head and kisses Louis again, taking Louis’ bottom lip into her mouth and tugging on it. She adjusts the vibrations onto the highest setting and Louis screams. Her entire body shakes as she’s hit with her orgasm. She clings tightly to Harry, wrapping her arms and her legs around Harry’s body as best as she can. Harry keeps moving the vibrator in little circles over her clit, causing Louis to jerk with each direct contact. She’s covered in a light sheen of sweat and Harry just can’t get enough, tongue tracing over Louis’ collarbones just to taste it. 

Louis pushes Harry’s hand away after a few more moments and Harry immediately shoves her hand down her own jogger bottoms, pressing the vibrator against her own clit. She lets Louis pull her in for another kiss that’s far too messy and mostly just them panting into each other’s mouths, but still somehow utterly sexy to Harry. Her stomach tightens in the all too familiar way and a moment later, she’s coming hard. Her arms give out underneath her and she half collapses on top of Louis. 

She whines and lets out a whimper when she finds the strength to turn the vibrator off, dropping it onto the bed next to them. Louis strokes her hand through Harry’s hair and keeps her close, her legs still locked around Harry’s middle. She peppers kisses along Harry’s cheek and nips on her ear lobe once before settling on stroking over Harry’s shoulders and down her back with her hands. 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles, pressing her face into the crook of Louis’ neck. 

Louis giggles and turns her head to kiss Harry softly on the lips. “You were right,” she says. “Orgasms do help cramps.”

Harry barks out a laugh and pushes herself up on her hands so she can look down at Louis, her hair falling around them like a curtain. She grins and kisses the tip of Louis’ nose. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Louis echoes with a smile. 

Harry yawns and moves off Louis completely, stretching out her back. She groans as her muscles stretch with her movements. She stands up and pulls Louis close by the ties of her joggers. She nuzzles her face into Louis’ hair, letting her eyes close for a brief moment.

A loud noise breaks through the room and Harry frowns at the door.

“That’s right,” she says. “I forgot the other girls were here.”

Louis smirks. “Well,” she starts, “we _were_ pretty distracted.” Harry grins back and they tidy themselves up before heading back down the stairs to the living room where the end of The Avengers is playing on the television screen. Harry flops down onto the sofa and pulls Louis with her, letting her rest against her still naked chest. 

She looks over and sees that the other girls are still all topless, wearing their loosest jogger bottoms, a soft pink blanket thrown across their laps. They look as comfortable and relaxed as Harry feels.

Zayn glances over at them and narrows her eyes. “It’s not right to have orgasms while your friends are down here, you know,” she says.

“Yeah,” Niall agrees through a mouthful of popcorn. “Besides, we all have our periods, why do you guys get to have orgasms and _we_ don’t?”

“Orgasms relieve cramps,” Louis says haughtily. “Vibrators are great for that.”

Liam gapes at them, the tips of her ears pink.

“Well,” Zayn says, standing up. “Why should you guys get all the fun? C’mon, girls.”

Niall hastily puts her bowl of popcorn down and Louis immediately reaches for it. She scrambles up off the sofa to follow Zayn. Liam bites her lip and looks between Harry and Louis, then over her shoulder at Zayn and Niall. 

“I… Umm…” she says, her cheeks going pink.

“Vibrator is on mine and Harry’s bed,” Louis starts. “Don’t you dare use our room, though.”

“I…” Liam mumbles. She looks back at Zayn who has an expectant look on her face before she’s all but jumping off the couch to follow her other two band mates.

Louis snorts in laughter as she watches them go and Harry just grins. “We’d better find a loud movie, love,” she says, flicking some buttons on the remote control. “Who knows how loud they’re going to be up there.”

Harry hums her agreement. “Well,” she starts slowly, “we could always join them.”

“Next time,” Louis promises. She pats Harry’s hand and finds a movie just as the first moan echoes through the house. “God, they’re a horny bunch,” she snorts.

Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell her that she’s even worse than they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 7 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
